Neko Ai Inu
by NekoAi
Summary: You'll have to find out for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story, obviously. This is one with action, adventure, romance, drama, and all the other things you would consider it to be. Anyways, go on and read to find out the plot! I hope you all like it. I've been thinking about it for a long time, and I just hope, I really really hope it is good enough.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
InuYasha went about, strolling in the dark and quiet forest. His senses were sharp, so he would know if one of his rivals came forth. It was a glorious day, and he was looking for Kagome, for he had been in the mood for Ramen. He sighed deeply, thinking about Kikyou and Kagome, who he could choose. "I wish I could have both... but it's too much trouble," he sighed again. Kagome was looking for him as well, wanting to try and show her affection for him once again. "I'm gonna do it this time, be brave Kagome," she said to herself "be brave." and she blushed and smiled with pride. She was finally going to express her feelings to HER bishounen. While she thought of that, InuYasha had picked up Kagome's scent. He never knew, it was Kikyou. They had the same scent, for Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyou, the priestess. "Kagome," he whispered "or Kikyou." he blinked and looked around. There she was, Kikyou, strolling about as well. "K..Kikyou..." InuYasha spoke, staring at her with his now soft, amber eyes. "Hello InuYasha," she said with her beautiful, soft, clear voice "what brings you strolling about? Looking for that fool, Kagome?" she smirked. "Ye..I mean.. no.. uhm.." He looked to the ground and sighed. Kikyou suddenly had hugged his arm tightly "Go to hell... with me.. InuYasha.. forget about her, she's just a nuisance.." InuYasha widened his eyes "But.. Kikyou..." "Come with me.." "But--" Kikyou silenced him with her luscious lips. She then put his hands on his member, rubbing it. "Kikyou! What are you doing?!" InuYasha yelled, blushing. His voice was muffled in her mouth. Just then Kagome ran along "INUYASHAAaa...." She gasped as she saw Kikyou and InuYasha, rolling on the ground. "Go to hell with me InuYasha.. please.. for me?" "Yes, Kagome.." "Kagome?! You're still in love with that.. that.. FOOL?! Ugh.." Kagome grasped a tree "Inu..s..SIT!" Kagome ran off, crying. Kikyou had already disappeared, and InuYasha lay on the ground, whimpering. When Kagome was about to jump in the well, InuYasha shouted to her, "KAGOME! Please don't leave me! PLEASE?!? I thought she was you.. I swear it!" "I know you're lying, InuYasha. Leave me be. I'm never coming back. NEVER. Understand?!" "But Kagome!!" "Don't 'But Kagome' me! I know what I need to know.... goodbye forever... InuYasha," So she jumped into the well, and InuYasha tempted to go after her stay still, weeping silently. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou watched in the bushes. "Poor guy," said Miroku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While InuYasha wept, and everyone else muttered of how InuYasha was so unlucky, a certain Neko Hanyou sat among the trees, admiring the cool breeze. She sighed steadily, a bit of depression and happiness in her heart. Her name was Skye, she had ragged clothing, she was poor, had only one friend, and was an OUTCAST. Yes, an outcast. A very special outcast. Most outcasts would be humans, or demons, but her. She was a half demon, at the age of six (in human years) had her family passed away. She was looking for revenge from Naraku, for killing her family. She knew she was not worth his time, for he considered her weak and puny. But she had several of the Shikon no Tama, The Jewel of Four Souls, which she had pondered deeply about. Her friend was Sabelle, a monkey/cat hanyou who just so happened to be bisexual. She was very lucky to have a friend though. Her friend had only one family, a green dog-like plushie with big eyes which she named Gera. Sabelle was wanted a little, for killing. Sabelle had LOVED killing. Though Skye and Sabelle were complete opposites, they were still the best of friends. Skye looked under her, seeing InuYasha, his face red with tears. She jumped off the tree, landing on her feet gracefully in front of him. She brushed the hair from her face and blinked at him. "Are you alright, doggie-kun?" She asked, her voice ever so soft. InuYasha wiped his damp face. "Yeah," he said "who are you? And why did you call me a name that's so damn stupid?" "Hmm.. yes.. you ARE rather upset, are you not?" She smiled at that, and bowed "My name's Skye. What's yours?" "InuYasha--" "Pleasure to meet you, InuYasha," "Uhm.. the pleasure is mine?" "Why, how pleasant you are" She said with a giggle.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's all for now. I got tired of typing this up. e.e; Give me all your comments and suggestions! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is the next chapter of Neko Ai Inu. P  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
InuYasha stared at Skye, observing her structure. "I see you are poor and you are a cat hanyou. Am I right or am I wrong?" He asked, she nodded slightly. "Oh," InuYasha replied "Have you hear of the Shikon No Tama?" "Uhh, you mean these?" While Skye had said that she pulled out afew pieces of the Shikon No Tama. InuYasha widened his eyes and blinked. "Give me them," He demanded. "Okay," Skye replied. She handed them to him and he grabbed them, sniffing them then nodding. "OH MY GOD!!" InuYasha cried. "What is it?!" Skye asked, jumping at the sudden yell. "Kagome left with the other pieces! Ugh," "Who's Kagome?" "Uhm, a friend," "Oh, okay," And with that Skye asked: "If you go, can I follow you?" InuYasha remained silent for a moment, then spoke "You can stay with Sango, Shippou, and Miroku. You can't go with me. I'll bring you to them," She nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango sat under a tree, patting the sleeping Kirara, while Miroku was leaning against a tree, smirking at Sango. They never knew that Sabelle was watching Sango closely, giggling and smiling, holding Gera in her chubby little arms. Her eyes glew with glee, though they were midnight black, she kept watch of Miroku too. She longed to touch Sango, adoring her. Miroku kept watch, sensing evil, which was obviously Sabelle. "Sango, keep watch. I'm sensing something," Miroku said, looking around. "Alright," Sango said. She grasped Hiraikotsu, her boomerang which was made from the bones of a demon. Sabelle licked her cold and pale lips, and grabbed Sango's arm. Sango screamed in suprise and Sabelle only smiled. "Hello, dearie. Are you wearing clean underwear today?" Saying that Sabelle cackled, and Sango raised a brow, while the lecher blinked and poked Sabelle with his staff. "Exuse me, who are you?" Said Miroku, and Sabelle nodded. "I am but another abnormal being. Need I say more?" She smiled mischiviously and looked to Sango. "Are you bisexual?" Sabelle said. "No," Sango replied, shaking a bit from disgust and fear. "Miroku, take her away from me," "I think I'm enjoying this," "MIROKUU!" Then Sabelle spoke up. "Sshh, you'll wake up Gera," And then it came. Miroku swung his arm and grabbed Sabelle's ass. And you know what Sabelle did? She purred. "I love you too," she said. And Miroku twitched. Sango slapped Miroku, and what about Kirara? She was still sleeping warmly, purring.  
  
Just then, InuYasha and Skye appeared. Miroku brought his attention to Skye, looking at her up and down. "Perfect," he whispered "lookatthatbody," he said it all too quickly "thosebreasts--" Sango slapped him hard on his face again. InuYasha glared at Miroku. Skye hopped about with glee as she spotted Sabelle. She snugged Sabelle, and said a warm hello. "Hi Sabelle!!"Skye had said excitedly "do you have someone yet?" Skye winked. "Hello Skye-sama," Sabelle said. She grabbed Sango and hugged her. "this is.. uhm.. Sango, who is soon to be my mate, chu," Sango blushed and sighed. Sango glared at Miroku and InuYasha, they shrugged. She sighed. Shippou cam back from the forest, blinking at all of them. "Did I miss something?" He said. "Where's Kagome InuYasha?" "She's not coming back," "WELL GET HER BACK! YOU NEED HER!!" Miroku grabbed Skye's ass, and then Skye jumped. She blinked, and poked Miroku. "Hey, buddie, you better watch where your hands are going. 'Cause I'm just full off horrible suprises," Kirara still was asleep. Sabelle kissed Sango on the forehead. "Uhm, I'll be going to get the rest of the shards from Kagome now," He nodded. "AND BRING BACK KAGOME!!" InuYasha was already gone when Shippou yelled that.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hahaha. o.o The next fic will have lemon in it Sabelle & Sango. ;3 I'll see if I can add Miroku in it. o.o You'll know, don't worry, you'll know. 


	3. Chapter 3 LEMON

Okay, here's the good part. The juicy LEMON. o_o I'm adding Miroku in it. Well, here it is. o.o  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
When the sun set, and all was dark, and everyone was waiting for InuYasha to come back with the shards, Sango was being dragged by Sabelle. Sabelle was dragging her into some bushes to mate with her. Miroku followed them secretly, excited with wonder of what was going to happen. "What are you gonna do to me?!" Asked Sango. "Hush," Said Sabelle "You'll see," she grinned and giggled, squeezing the adorable Gera in her chubby arms. They finally appeared in the bushes. Miroku hid, listening and watching closely. Sabelle lay sango on the ground. Sabelle slid her own pants off, smiling. "Take your skirt off, human," Sabelle said. Sango sighed and obeyed. "Good girl. Now, this won't hurt at all," As Sabelle said that she took out a cucumber. She giggled. Miroku's hormones started to act up. He slid his robe off and blinked at his erected manhood. He crawled up to them, and grabbed Sabelle's short black hair and stuck his member in her mouth. He moaned with extreme pleasure as she sucked it lovingly. Sango blinked and Miroku grabbed her. He lay her down and took the cucumber, sticking it up Sango. She groaned. Together they all had pleasurable sex, and Skye, Kirara, and Shippou only slumbered at the camp, not having sexual relations. The next morning, it was all the same.  
  
InuYasha came back with no Kagome, and Shippou yelled and screamed at InuYasha, which was most annoying. Skye found Sabelle cuddling with Sango and Miroku.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Woo hoo hoo. o_O I hope you all liked. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry the last one was so short. I'll make it up for you this time. o.o  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"InuYasha's so soft all of a sudden," Whispered Sabelle. She nodded looking to Skye as they drank their green tea. "Really? I have not spyied him in a while,"Said Skye. They were both having a magnificant conversation, obviously about InuYasha. "Ha, I bet it was that wench. She left, did she not?" "Yes, she did," "That's most pleasant to know," Sabelle sipped her tea. Skye looked to InuYasha, sitting on a tree, Sorrow and Pain twinkling in his eyes. "Why would he even CARE of a slut like that? She's ugly too," Skye said, looking to Sabelle. "Hah, he only 'cares' for her because she RESEMBLES Kikyou, and besides, Kagome left BECAUSE of Kikyou's Spirit. Yep," Sabelle replie, nodding. "Ahh, I get it," Said Skye, sipping her tea. "Did you have a fun time with Sango-sama and Miroku-kun?" Skye asked, grinning. Sabelle nodded, glancing at Gera, who was right next to her. "We had LOTS of fun, didn't we, Gera?" She smiled. "Gera's rejoicing because she watched her master mate," Skye laughed as Sabelle said this. "That's very nice to know," She said, reaching to Gera and patting it. Sabelle glared at Skye, making sure she wouldn't hurt HER Gera.  
  
Sango was hugging Miroku, and humping his leg. "Wanna do that again, tonight, with master Sabelle?" Sango said, smiling with a mischiveious glint in her eyes. "It was really enjoyable. But I'll leave you and Sabelle to bond. Later on we can have alot of 'threesomes'," He coughed and whimpered "But my hormones might catch hold of me, so, yes," Sango squeed with glee and humped Miroku's leg harder, enjoying the masturbation. "I'm gonna go tell Sabelle," She said, nipping Miroku's ear and running off, excited.  
  
InuYasha sat in the tree, Shippou yelling and screaming at him. "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!?!" InuYasha screamed. Shippou sighed and scampered to Kirara, petting her. InuYasha glanced at Skye, and watched Sango full of glee as she told Sabelle something. He watched Skye smiling. He nodded and looked over to Gera, the adorable stuffed doll. He raised a brow and coughed, looking over to Skye again. 'Dammit' He thought. 'Why do I keep looking at her?! She's a fucking cat. She doesn't mean anything. Yet she gives me warmth in my heart.' He sighed, touching the left part of his chest with the tip of his claw. 'But.. Kagome.. I love her, not this stupid cat..' He squeezed his haori, ad sighed. 'Am I in love with Kikyou, or this cat?! FUCK! She's a CAT. I'm a DOG. I'm supposed to CHASE CATS. KILL THEM. That oughta'work!' He smiled and jumped down the tree. Sabelle waved at Sango, while sango left, hopping with joy towards Miroku. InuYasha grabbed Skye's shoulder, digging his claws into her skin.  
  
Skye blinked, and looked to InuYasha. "I don't understand," She said, looking to him confused with this sudden anger. "You're a cat.. I'm a dog. Aren't you supposed to fear I?" InuYasha asked. "Nay, InuYasha. I am not that kind of cat," She smiled, InuYasha gripping her shoulder even tighter, looking into her Pain-filled and Laughing eyes. Suddenly InuYasha forgot about Kagome. And then he hugged Skye, Sabelle looking at them, not suprised, but smirking. "I'm so sorry," InuYasha said. "For what?" Skye asked. "For everything," With that, InuYasha pulled away from Skye, tears of Joy and Sorrow falling down his cheeks. He wiped them away, and smiled at Skye. "And I thank you too," "For what?" "Everything,"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Yep, I really like this chappie. o.o The next one MIGHT have lemon. MAYBEEE. o.o;; OKAY. Bye fer now. 


End file.
